The goal of this proposal is to develop a Multidisciplinary Human Imaging (MDHI) research training program that integrates the investigational activities of physician, imaging scientist and medical physicist teams working on basic science and patient oriented clinical investigations of the exceptional health needs of the predominantly Hispanic South Texas community. We accomplish this goal with three specific aims: (1) develop a rigorous recruiting and mentoring program for physicians and imaging scientists training in biomedical imaging of humans and/or animal models of human disease, (2) expand and build on the success of odr graduate program in Radiological Sciences by extension of the new Resident MD/PhD (R-MD/PhD) track in Human Imaging to include clinical studies arising from the Research Imaging Core of the Frederic C. Bartter General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) and (3) increase the numbers of ethnically diverse students, particularly Mexican-Americans and other Hispanic groups, trained in the conduct of human imaging research. A distinguishing feature of the program is direct integration of Ph.D. graduate research education and clinical resident training in the same academic curriculum. Resident MD/PhD students from multiple medical school departments join the pre-existing graduate program for medical physics and radiation biology. MDHI students are mentored by a network of established investigators (many with NIH funding) through collaborations fostered by five Human Imaging Research Mentorship Cores. The research cores i provide infrastructure that bridges the gulfs between basic science research, translational research and patient clinical care. The Candidate Selection and Advisory Committee (CSAC) consists of 15 senior investigators from the Medical, Graduate and Dental Schools with strong interest in applying biomedical imaging research methods. The CSAC selects MDHI recipients and evaluates the performance of both the students and their junior faculty mentors. Trainees supported by the MDHI Program will be expert in the design and conduct of biomedical imaging research involving direct interactions between investigators and human subjects. The MDHI Program promotes fundamental discoveries in biomedical imaging by fostering an integrated and coordinated program of research and research training that can be applied to a broad spectrum of biological processes, disorders and diseases and across organ systems.